Oh, Poopie!
by Demon Slaying Hanyou
Summary: As many drabbles as I can pump out about our or at least my favorite Al Bhed, Rikku! Maybe a few songfics. There will be a few different pairings, such as Aurikku, Tikku, and GippalRikku.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: All characters and places are property of Square, not me!

Hmm, let's see how many pointless-yet hopefully entertaining-Rikku drabbles I can do! Please note that I like quite a few pairings concerning Rikku, so don't expect to like every chapter. There won't be yaoi or yuri, so turn away now if that's what you're looking for. This will not be a great story, but a series of drabbles and perhaps songfics. There, I said it! Now, on with the pointlessness!

Note also that there will be random FFX and X-2 spoilers here. This is THE official warning.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Beginnings**

They all said it was the end.

To Yuna, it was the end of saving the world. For Tidus, it was the end of uncertainty about his future. To Baralai and Nooj, it was the end of fighting constantly with one another. For Gippal, it was the end of bad business. Lulu and Wakka found an end to fighting and were able to settle down without worrying about their "little sister" disappearing. If she ran away again, at least they had the comfort of knowing Tidus would be at her side. To Kimahri, it was the end of feuding among the Ronso. To Paine it was the end of the Crimson Squad Mystery that had plagued her for so long. To Buddy, Brother, and Shinra, it was the end of fighting large evils and back to plain old sphere hunting.

But to Rikku, it was all a beginning.

The beginning of Yuna and Tidus' love and-hopefully someday soon-marriage. It was the beginning of Lulu and Wakka's life with their new son. It was the beginning of Ronso unity as well as the ties between the Youth League and New Yevon transforming form hate to a shaky truce. The machina/machine business was beginning to boom at Djose and Gippal was beginning to court her again. To Buddy, Brother, and Shinra, it was the beginning of life without three lovely, talented women accompanying them. And for Paine, she could finally begin to live without that weight on her shoulders.

And for our perky little Al-Bhed? It was the beginning of life, a real life without constant terror of evil.

It was the true Eternal Calm.

* * *

Heh, pointless, huh? Anyways, if you have any suggestions for a drabble, let me know! I love suggestions so much! Anyways, have a good summer and R&R!


	2. A Shoking Memory

Disclaimer: All characters and places are property of Square, not me!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A Shocking Memory**

"Brother! Rinno ib un fa'mm hajan syga ed! Oui duu Gippal!" The three young children ran through the sands of Bikanel. Rikku was in the lead, her five-year-old legs flying behind her as she dashed through the hot sand, Brother and Gippal hot on her heels.

"Crid ib!" Brother shouted in a pair of shorts. Gippal was a couple strides ahead in swimming trucks. The three had been granted this day to play at the oasis. Rikku reached it first and put a toe in cautiously. She squealed and backed away, giggling hysterically.

"Rinno ib!" Gippal pushed her into the water and Rikku was submerged for a moment. She came up sputtering and glared at Gippal, who only laughed. "Rao, Cid's Girl, oui dnebbat." Apparently, he and Brother found this quite funny as both started laughing. Rikku grinned and took her soaked hair down from its pigtails. This accomplished, she shook herself, getting them both wet. They yelped, looking at her in surprise. She grinned and laughed.

Brother and Gippal looked at each other in silent agreement. Running into the water of the Oasis, they splashed her mercilessly. She tried to retaliate, but they were too powerful. For two hours, they swam and sun-bathed, switching off between the two activities as they deemed fit. Brother seemed to get awful touchy, however, when he saw Gippal staring at Rikku wet in her yellow bikini. Let's face it, even at a tender age she was nice looking, especially to the quickly maturing Gippal.

It was almost time for lunch when Rikku's life was altered forever. A Mushussu fiend was creeping up on the children, looking for its midday meal. Gippal stood closest, back to the creeping monster. Brother was farthest and facing it, but due to his head being pushed into the sand by Rikku, he could see nothing. Rikku, in her attempt to escape from Brother's flailing arms, was a foot or so in front of Gippal. Laughter was incessant and smiles common.

A huge roar came from behind them, however, followed by a shriek of pain. Brother (freeing himself from the sand) and Rikku looked in horror as the Mushussu swiped out with its claws, digging into Gippal's right eye.

"Rikku, E lyh payd ed. Fydlr drec!" Brother stood and called out in his strongest voice, "Thunder!" The fiend backed away, but the spell missed it entirely. Instead, the shrill scream of a small child was heard, alerting the adults at a nearby camp…

---------------------

The girl's cries of terror were unheard through the noise of machina. Only one woman heard them, bolting up and tearing off her goggles. "Rikku!" She ran immediately to the oasis, pulling out twin red daggers. She was almost out of sight when her husband noticed her absence and looked around. Seeing her going towards the oasis with weapons bared, Cid followed her.

"Kaha!" Cid called, chasing after the mother. Kaha arrived and slew the fiend, never removing her body from between it and the three children. Cid arrived only after the fact. Three men were behind him, all shouting at each other in Al Bhed, calling for paramedics and potions.

Kaha ran to her baby girl, cuddling her close as tears fell from her young, green eyes. She wasn't too badly injured, but she was frightened and scared, a good candidate for shock. Kaha muttered soothing words to her daughter, picking her up as she stood.

"Mother!" Rikku exclaimed suddenly. She was beginning to develop the Spiran language and would use it occasionally, at the oddest of times really. Oddly, she usually addressed her parents in that language. "Gippal! Mother!" Kaha looked over and saw Gippal's father lifting his son's body onto a stretcher.

"Shhh," Kaha held Rikku even closer as a certain little boy approached, looking very guilty and sorry. He explained what had happened and his mother smiled. Handing Rikku over to her father, the woman bent down to comfort her son. Soon, Cid and Kaha were escorting both their children to Home once more, promising to visit the wounded Gippal as soon as they could.

Oddly enough, that same night, a thunderstorm raged over the desert. Rikku, who had never before been disturbed, came into her parents' room in hysterical tears. With no other option available, the adults allowed Rikku to sandwich between them for a restful night's sleep.

It seems not everything changes in a decade…

* * *

Okay, now for the Al-Bhed translations... 

"Brother, hurry up or we'll never make it! You too Gippal!"

"Shut up!"

"Hurry up!"

"Hey, Cid's Girl, you tripped."

"Rikku, I can beat it. Watch this!"

Okay, R&R! My quickest update ever, wow.


End file.
